dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan/Season 2
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the Showtime DEXTER television series and the Dexter Novels. The second season of Dexter premiered on September 30, 2007, and ended on December 16, 2007. In this season, eighteen bodies of Dexter's victims are uncovered and an investigation is launched in Dexter's own department to find the killer, dubbed the "Bay Harbor Butcher." Summary Following the events of Season One, Dexter has been living in a grieving process with the murder of his brother Brian Moser (in order to protect his sister Debra Morgan) and it has effected both his urge to kill, sexual performance, and his concentration. Meanwhile, Dexter spends his spare time engaging in more normal activities, such as going bowling with Masuka and Batista. At the start of Season Two, thirty-eight days have passed since Dexter killed his brother. He has not been able to kill anyone since then because Sgt. Doakes has been stalking him as he believes that Dexter is somehow connected to the Ice Truck Killer. Also, Debra, traumatized by her ordeal with the Ice Truck Killer, moves in with Dexter, much to his annoyance as it hinders his freedom to kill. Unexpectedly, the bodies of eighteen of Dexter's victims are found when a local scuba diving team discovers his underwater grotto of corpses in Bay Harbor. This begins what is known as the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. Soon every person in the department is searching for the elusive "Bay Harbor Butcher." An FBI Task Force arrives to help with the investigation and Dexter takes steps to divert suspicion away from himself. Special Agent Frank Lundy becomes involved with Debra Morgan. When Dexter finally eludes Doakes, he attempts to kill a blind voodoo priest named Jimmy Sensio but finds that he is unable to do so and he lets him go. The next morning, Dexter arrives at a crime scene still frustrated about the previous night. There he sees that a young gang member has been killed. His mother, who is present at the crime scene, runs to her dead son and says a few words in Spanish to Dexter. Batista interprets and says that her son was killed by someone named Little Chino and that she wants Dexter to kill him like a dog. To overcome his performance issues, Dexter targets Little Chino as a challenge - "a mountain to climb." Dexter manages to convince Doakes that he will be bowling until late at night and Doakes departs. in reality, Dexter plans to kill Little Chino. Dexter stalks Chino to a tattoo parlo, kidnaps him, and takes him to Jimmy's shop. Dexter ties him to the same table where he had tied Jimmy and takes a blood sample, but Chino suddenly awake and breaks the plastic wrap (due to his strength). Although Little Chino escapes this time, Dexter later recaptures and kills him. His relationship with Rita starts to become shaky. To conceal that he is a serial killer, Dexter tells Rita that he has an "addiction." She assumes that it is heroin and forces him to attend a Narcotics Anonymous program which he then uses as part of his cover life. When he starts having sex with his sponsor, Lila West, his relationship with Rita temporarily ends. Lila thinks that Dexter is emotionally shut down and attempts to help him "get in touch with his feelings." However, she soon becomes obsessed with him and jealous of Rita. Eventually, Dexter ends up killing her because she is a murderer and an arsonist. When Sgt. Doakes discovers that Dexter is The Bay Harbor Butcher, Dexter captures him and keeps him locked in a cage for nearly a week. Unfortunately for Doakes, he doesn't make it out alive. By the end of the season, Dexter is in a good place. He said a final goodbye to his brother, rekindled his relationship with Rita, framed the deceased Doakes for his own crimes, and escaped the justice system. Dexter begins to think that the people in his life aren't just disguises and that he needs them. He also decides to follow his own new path and explore new rituals. Victims *Little Chino *Roger Hicks *Ken Olson *Santos Jimenez *Jose Garza *Esteban Famosa *Teo Famosa *Lila West *Juan Ryness (flashback) Released Alive * Jimmy Sensio Killed by Others * Rafael Arenas (by Little Chino) * Eva Arenas (by gang member of 29th Street Kings) * Paul Bennett (by unknown inmate) * Alisha Barnes (by Curtis Barnes) * Curtis Barnes (by James Doakes) * Denny Foster (by Benjamin Alvaro) * Marco (by Lila West) * Carl (flashback, legal execution) * Betsy Court (by unknown killer) * James Doakes (by Lila West) Related Pages * Season Two * Dexter Morgan * Bay Harbor Butcher 18 * Bay Harbor Butcher Case * Blood Slide Boxes * 29th Street Kings * Angel Batista * Astor Bennett * Camilla Figg * Cody Bennett * Debra Morgan * Esmée Pascal * Frank Lundy * Gail Brandon * Harry Morgan * James Doakes * John Henry * Maria LaGuerta * Marlene * Rita Bennett * The Dark Defender (superhero) * Vince Masuka Locations * Bayside Elementary School * Cabin in the Everglades * Coral Cove Marina * Dexter's Apartment * Edie's Diner * The Fortune * Underwater Graveyard * Good Samaritan Hospital * Gulf Stream * Il Bistro Vino * Investigation Room * Kill Room * Lila West's Loft Apartment * Lila West's Paris Apartment * Miami * Miami Aquarium * Miami International Airport * Miami Metro Homicide * Miami Metro Police Department * Railroad Car * Rita Bennett's House * S.S. Fubar * Slice of Life * St. Peter's Catholic Church * Starlight Lanes * The Swamp (tavern) * Underwater Graveyard * United Methodist Church Episodes # "It's Alive!" # "Waiting to Exhale" # "An Inconvenient Lie" # "See-Through" # "The Dark Defender" # "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" # "That Night, a Forest Grew" # "Morning Comes" # "Resistance is Futile" # "There's Something About Harry" # "Left Turn Ahead" # "The British Invasion" Gallery 2013-09-01 0154.png|Bay Harbor Butcher 18 in Underwater Graveyard Bowling night.jpg|Bowling nght Dexter bowling.jpg|Dexter bowling with co-workers Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio.jpg|Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio The Shoe.jpg|Rita finds Paul Bennett's shoe 202stillhere.jpg|Brian's illusion appears at Paul's funeral Dexter lets go of Brian.jpg|Dexter lets go of Brian Moser's influence Street gang member killed by Little Chino.png|Gang member killed by Little Chino Dexter aims tranq gun at Little Chino.jpg|Dexter aims tranq gun at Little Chino Dexter stalks Roger Hicks in car lot.jpg|Dexter stalks Roger Hicks in a car lot Dexter captures Roger Hicks.png|Dexter captures Roger Hicks Lila West.jpg|Dexter meets Lila Dexter agrees to go to Naples with Lila.jpg|Dexter agrees to go to Naples with Lila Lila asks to keep a blood pattern.jpg|Lila asks to keep a blood pattern Dexter stares at Santos Jimenez in his Naples' bar.png|Dexter stares at Santos Jimenez in his Naples bar Dexter attacks Jimenez in his bar.jpg|Dexter attacks Jimenez in The Swamp (tavern) Dexter and Santos Jimenez.jpg|Dexter shows his fury towards Santos Jimenez Dexter receives knife wound from Santos Jimenez.jpg|Dexter receives knife wound from Santos Jimenez Lila on a date with Dexter.jpg|Lila and Dexter on a date Dexter shows Lila field morgue.jpg|Dexter shows Lila the field morgue Debra asks Dexter if he wants to fuck Lila or set her on fire..jpg|Debra asks Dexter if he wants to fuck Lila or set her on fire Dexter and Lila.jpg|Lila and Dexter Rita hears Lila on Dexter's answering machine.jpg|Rita hears Lila West on Dexter's answering machine Dexter tells Rita he had sex with Lila.jpg|Dexter tells Rita that he had sex wih Lila Santos Jiminez.jpeg|Dexter sedates Santos Jimenez Dexter's visor, spattered with Santos Jimenez' blood.png|Dexter's visor, spattered with Jimenez' blood Dexter dismembers Santos Jimenez in the cabin.jpg|Dexter dismembers Jimenez in the cabin Lila has key.jpg|Dexter realizes that Lila has Rita Bennett's House key Dexter and snow globe that caused blunt force trauma.png|Snow globe that caused blunt force trauma Dexter sees the The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter sees poster of The Dark Defender (superhero) Poster of The Dark Defender.jpg|Poster of The The Dark Defender (superhero) Dexter feels an affinity with superheroes.jpg|Dexter feels an affinity with superheroes Dexter has a dream that he's The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter has a dream that he's The Dark Defender Dexter captures Ken Olson.jpg|Dexter captures Ken Olson Lundy tells Dexter that the BHB is compulsive.jpg|Frank Lundy tells Dexter that the BHB is compulsive jaimemurray6 (2).jpg|Lila becomes obsessed with Dexter Lila tells Dexter they're meant to be together.jpg|Lila tells Dexter they're meant to be together Dexter and Batista discuss Lila's rape allegation.jpg|Dexter and Batista discuss Lila's rape allegation Dexter on his boat, Slice of Life.jpg|Dexter on his boat, Slice of Life FBI and Rita at Dexter's door.jpg|FBI and Rita at Dexter's door Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags.jpg|Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags Gunshot wound on Dexter's leg.jpeg|Minor gunshot wound on Dexter's leg Dexter plants evidence near pier to frame Doakes.jpg|Dexter plants evidence near pier to frame Doakes Doakes tells Dexter to stay away after he kills Jose Garza.jpg|Doakes tells Dexter to stay away after he kills Jose Garza Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Rinez.png|Flashback: Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Ryness Dexter signals Doakes.jpg|Dexter signals to Doakes Esteban's Gun.jpg|Dexter with Esteban's gun Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun.jpg|Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun Dexter recaptures Doakes.jpg|Dexter recaptures James Doakes Doakes in a cage.jpg|James Doakes in a cage inside the Cabin in the Everglades Dexter talks to a caged Doakes.jpg|Dexter talks to a caged Doakes Dexter speeds to the cabin.jpg|Dexter speeds to the cabin Lila's painting of Dexter.jpg|Lila's painting of Dexter Dexter saves Cody and Astor from a fire.jpg|Dexter saves Cody and Astor from a fire Dexter escapes the fire in Lila's loft.jpg|Dexter escapes the fire in Lila West's Loft Apartment Dexter secretly plans to kill Lila.jpg|Lila West is unaware that Dexter plans to kill her Dexter prepares to kill Lila.jpg|Dexter prepares to kill Lila Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Main characters Category:Serial killers Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Forensics Category:Dexter Morgan Category:Seasons Category:Season Two Category:Indexter